


The hidden side of Levi

by Magicandmalice



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M, dance cleaning, embarrassed Levi, fic prompt, levi secretly loving Queen, sing cleaning, total crack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-04
Updated: 2014-05-04
Packaged: 2018-01-21 21:47:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 946
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1565207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Magicandmalice/pseuds/Magicandmalice
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Levi sighed as he rolled his shoulders and hit play on the stereo. He had the house to himself, his lover was gone for the day with his bratty friends. That meant it was Levi 'alone time' something he had found himself lacking recently with all the attention Eren demanded from him. Not that he minded in the least, but sometimes Levi just needed sometime to be himself. To relax in a way he was sure his lover was not ready to see yet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The hidden side of Levi

**Author's Note:**

> Once more another fic prompt from tumblr found here http://magicandmalice.tumblr.com/post/84456837156/ritorudeiji-fic-where-levi-gets-caught done for Ritorudeiji. I hope this is what you wanted. It was Levi and 'Queen' I had to try.
> 
> Song used is 'I want to break free' by Queen

Levi sighed as he rolled his shoulders and hit play on the stereo. He had the house to himself, his lover was gone for the day with his bratty friends. That meant it was Levi 'alone time' something he had found himself lacking recently with all the attention Eren demanded from him. Not that he minded in the least, but sometimes Levi just needed sometime to be himself. To relax in a way he was sure his lover was not ready to see yet. So with his gear ready to go and hair covered from the dust about to fly, Levi felt ready to start his day.

As the opening chords floated through out the air, Levi smiled and turned up the volume before spinning around and taking in his apartment. Filthy... something needed to be done about this.

Snatching up his duster he held it to his mouth as he decided to sing along with the lyrics. 

'I want to break free  
I want to break free  
I want to break free from your lies  
You're so self satisfied I don't need you  
I've got to break free  
God knows, God knows I want to break free.

I've fallen in love  
I've fallen in love for the first time

And this time I know it's for real  
I've fallen in love, yeah  
God knows, God knows I've fallen in love.'

 

Spinning around he quickly began the dusting determined to destroy any bit of dust he could find in his home. It had been over a week since he had been able to let go and go top to bottom and it was long overdue. Now with the music playing and Levi in his element he tuned everything else out.

Singing into the end of the handle held to his lips, socked feet sliding across the floor as his hips swayed in time to the music. Levi threw his head back and belted out the next set of lyrics.

 

'It's strange but it's true  
I can't get over the way you love me like you do  
But I have to be sure  
When I walk out that door  
Oh how I want to be free, baby  
Oh how I want to be free,  
Oh how I want to break free. '

 

“Levi?” Levi spun around in surprise, mouth snapping shut as he dropped the duster to the floor. Greeted by the shocked and amused faces of his young lover Eren and his friends Mikasa, Armin and Jean. Levi could only stand there as he felt the humiliation at being caught singing a Queen song at the top of his lungs and prancing around as he cleaned. 

 

'But life still goes on  
I can't get used to, living without, living without,  
Living without you by my side  
I don't want to live alone, hey  
God knows, got to make it on my own  
So baby can't you see  
I've got to break free.

I've got to break free  
I want to break free, yeah  
I want, I want, I want, I want to break free. '

 

“Eren? I thought you were gone for the day.” Levi said clearing his throat a bit as he moved quickly to turn off the radio. 

“Um, guys give us a moment here.” Eren said, grabbing Levi and pulling him into the privacy of their bedroom.

“You okay?”

“I wish the floor would open up and swallow me whole, but fine other than that. Why the hell did you come back up?” Levi growled as he buried his face in Eren's neck. 

“So you enjoy Queen... who doesn't? Don't be embarrassed about that Levi, you have a wonderful singing voice. Not to mention I am sure I saw Jean eying your hips in a fairly lecherous way. I will have to have a talk with horse-face about that later to I suppose. But really you shouldn't be embarrassed about anything. We came back though because Jean lost his wallet, we thought maybe it fell out here and just wanted to check quick. I am sorry, I promise to call next time though.” Eren soothed, running his hand down his lovers back before settling on the older males hips.

“There won't be a next time if I can help it. Once was enough for me.” Levi said from the shelter of Eren's arms.

“How about this. Next time you get the urge let me know and I will help you. You can even watch me sing and dance to whatever song you want me to. I promise just you and me. Though I may not be the best dancer.” Eren offered.

Pulling back slightly, Levi looked up at the taller male. 

“Anything? You promise?” Levi asked.

“Anything and anytime. But you have to let me watch you do it again as well.” Eren said.

“... agreed.” Levi said after thinking the offer over for several minutes.

“Okay, now lets get back out there and do some damage control. Just do that glare your so good at nd they shouldn't say a word to you about anything.” Eren smiled.

“I doubt that. I bet that little blond friend of yours already got pictures for blackmail or sent them to Erwin, Hanji or any of the others at work. Get rid of them and then come back here. I feel the need to dance again.” Levi said as he walked into the connecting bathroom, leaving Eren standing the alone.

Eren didn't hesitate to dash out of the room and do as he was bid. The other could amuse themselves for a bit and he would catch up later. This new part of Levi needed to be explored further.

**Author's Note:**

> [My Tumblr](http://magicandmalice.tumblr.com/)


End file.
